tinydefensefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Well my Minirobot Ideas
Instead of doing it in long, lengthy levels since I'm not creative, I'm just goin' do it in creation order. Minirobots These weren't the first Minirobots I created. These are numbers 4-32. *Pyro Bot - Slashes enemies with a fire blade. The fire blade can be used to slash a fire wave which goes a short distance but leaves a fire trail. (Land) *Sol Bot - Charges up to five solar balls. The more solar balls it charges up, the more damage it does. The fifth one will emit promiences which damages enemies. Takes 4 seconds to charge up a solar ball. (Sky) *Bramble Bot - Plants a bomb plant at a random enemy. The plant explodes, doing heavy damage in the explosion massive and fires low-damaging bullets in 8 directions. (Land) *Paladin Bot - At far range, uses a crossbow which does low damage. At close range, it attacks enemies in a 2x3 area in front of it. If the enemy is attacking it, it will shield. The shield has PLENTY of HP. Can't shield enemy attacks from above. (Land) *Luna Bot - Shoots wavey moon projectiles which reflects projectiles when going forward. Has a moon aura to damage enemies in a 3x3 range. (Sky) *Smoke Bot - Vanishes and reappears at the closest machine and attacks it with a bo. However, the machine hits earlier than the Smoke Bot. (Sky) *Siren Bot (Sea) (UP FOR IDEAS) *Dynamo Bot (Land) (UP FOR IDEAS) *Koopa Bot - Even though it has propellers, it's incapable of flying. Summons Carrier Bots with Mini-Bombers which can jump over obstacles. Causes a low-damage 3x3 explosion. The enemy which made contact witth the Carrier Bot gets high damage. (Land) *Telekinesis Bot - Slams down aerial enemies into the ground in a 1x3 range using its mind. Takes a long time to recharge the slam. (Sky) *Crystal Bot - Generates big energy and can shoot crystal projectiles. When enemies near, it will hide. Can't hide from projectiles. Can't hide on Float Bots or Buoy Bots. (Land) *Fan Bot (Sky) (UP FOR IDEAS) Now original... *Laser Bot - Shoots piercing but weak lasers. (Land) *Ink Bot - A Glue Bot able to be placed on water. (Sea) *Energy Bot - For the cost of energy, the Energy Bot shoots an orb of electricity which bounces off enemies. (Sky) *Thunder Bot - Throws a lightning bolt which bounces off of enemies. (Land) *Spread Bot - Has poor accuracy. Hits hard thou. (Land) *Orb Bot - Shoots spinning orbs. (Air) *Spy Bot - Shoots a pulse shot which does heavy damage. Can't shoot close range machines unfortunaly. (Land) *Eye Bot - Best tower at defending in the sea. Shoots lasers from its eyes which stuns enemies. (Sea) *Umbrella Bot - Protects Minirobots from rain. (Land) *Grinder Bot - Kills a machine in front of it. Does several damage to higher HP enemies. After killing a machine, it takes a break. (Land) NOTE: Carrier Bots are basically like a capsule. They contain a minirobot inside of them. More description 'bout them on the top. Machines *Jumper - Jumps over minirobots. If it can't jump over them, it will just hover over them for a few seconds and then fall. *Pusher - Does what it says; pushes minirobots. *Shieldy - An aerial enemy with a shield to resist all front attacks. Attack it from below, behind, or from above. *Bridge Layer - Only purpose is to lay bridges. *Reflector - An aerial enemy which can reflect projectiles. *Booster - Can be on ground. It can't fall down and will instead hover. *Springer - Bounces forward. Jumps over anything. Note that if it bounces off a platform it will fall and deall heavy damage to the minirobot hit. *Guard - Wears armor which makes it pretty slow until it's broken where it goes pretty fast. *Sprinter - Rushes towards you faster than a Wheelie. *Climber - Whenever he finds a high-resistance Minirobot, it will place a ladder and allow others to climb it. *Welder - Welds four Roboballs inside it and summons them. *Forcefield - Has a stunning forcefield which stuns Minirobots in a 3x3 range. *Cork - Falls on Fusor Bots and wipes them out. Nuisance. *Robber - Steals energy with a vacuum cleaner. Powercore 'cause why not? BOTH GAMES *Fusor Bot - Generates 50 Energy. *Gunner Bot - Becomes a Mini-Gunner and shoots 120 bullets. *Copter Bot - Same as Gunner Bot. Doesn't become a Mini-Gunner, thou. *Blocker Bot - Same as the Wallnut from PvZ. *Mini-Mine - Same as the Potato Mine from PvZ but without the instant-arming. *Floater Bot - Same as Lily Pad from PvZ, but cannot generate Float Bots on land or water. *Storm Bot - None *Mariner Bot - Same as Primal Peashooter. Becomes a Buccaneer Bot in the process of attacking. *Buoyer Bot - Generates 2 Buoyer Bots in a minus shape. *Missler Bot - Equips the same headgear as the Missile Bot has and shoots 3 missiles at a time at random enemies. *Mini-Bomber - None *Shocker Bot - Becomes a Tesla Bot. Pretty much is the same as the Magnifying Grass's plant food except with stunning. Category:Blog posts